Smack Down
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So Six is pissed at Rex but avoids him intending to cool down until Rex seals them in his training room, Rex only adds to his lover's anger leading to them fighting it out which leads to more XD X Re-posted.X


**Diclaimer: I** don't own anything but the plot.

Re-posted, after correcting a few things.

To Marabella15 thanks for your wonderful review, will post The Three Of Us for you soon.

To MisterBilk, I'm afriad I can't do a Van Kleiss and Rex one but what would you say to Van Kleiss and maybe...Noah?

Have an idea and might post it, What would you think? Interested or not? Let me know if you are.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Smack Down.<span>

Rex turned to face Six but when his lover just walked past him he frowned "Six." But still the older man didn't answer. He grabbed the older man's arm expecting Six to face him what he didn't expect was to be slammed against the wall "What is your problem." Rex narrowed his eyes on Six. He pulled back from Rex and turned around "Leave me alone Rex." With that he walked off down the hall and entered their bedroom. Six moved to his weapons holder and removed one other weapon; it was a samurai sword One had given to him.

He only used it when he was mad or needed to train, it helped Six think about his master and his training. After what Rex had did today Six was at breaking point, the young man seemed to think nothing could hurt him and that what pissed off Six the most that he only thought of himself and show casing his powers not about other people who risked their lives to fight beside him.

Rex wondered around looking for Six and felt slightly bad when he couldn't find him, he didn't know what had pissed his lover off but it didn't give Six the right to slam him against the wall. It pissed him off when the older man shut him out, it wasn't like they talked but he knew if Six was upset by his actions and would comfort him in his own way but when Six was cold, he shut him out. And that hurt Rex, if they couldn't talk about problems how would their relationship grow, of course it would be hard because Six was so much older and very set in his way but it's didn't mean that with time he couldn't change in certain areas.

He wondered into the lab and sat beside Dr. Holiday "Have you seen Six?" when she shook her head and carried on writing he sighed and stood up "If you see him tell him I'm looking for him." he turned when a hand on his arm stopped him. Rebecca patted the chair "Talk to me." She watched Rex sit down and tell her about the earlier incident and she smiled patting his arm "Don't worry about it Six juts needs to cool off then he will talk to you." The doctor wasn't expecting his answer. Rex rolled his head "But he should be able to talk to me regardless of the problem we're lovers so why should he need to cool off." He felt his anger at Six grow.

Dr. Holiday lowered her pen "Yes but all couples need time to themselves." She watched him shake his head and frowned. Rex groaned in frustration "Yes but he mad at me and I don't know why" he ran a hand through his hair "And if he doesn't talk to me then it won't be resolved it will just build into a bigger problem." He crossed his arms on the desk then dropped his head onto them. The Doc contemplated his answer and agreed with him "Have you tried his training room." When Rex looked at her surprised, she knew she slipped up but Rex did have a point they were lovers so he should know.

Six stretched his arm out and swung the sword either side of his body building up speed as he went, concentrating on the blade when the door opened, Six didn't stop he assumed it was the good Doctor who needed to ask him a question or something. Rex watched Six swing the blade either side of his body and loved watching the muscles work as Six stood in nothing but loose fitting black pants, he contemplated moving closer but decided against until he knew why Six was angry with him. There would be no loving "Six." Or touching all that glorious skin on show, his thoughts where broken when Six spun and the sword sailed across his chest.

Rex glanced down to see a gash in his t-shirt but his skin was untouched and had a feeling Six did it on purpose to prove a point and how right he was when Six spoke next. "You shouldn't sneak up on people." He turned and lowered the sword to a black strip of cloth sat on the only unit in the room and carried on his training picking up his twin blade and pressed a button on the wall when Rex appeared beside him. He watched Six moved towards the fighting stick that appeared from the ground "We need to talk" and when Six gave him a short but curt answer "No there isn't." his anger boiled over. Rex slid his hand to his back lifting his t-shirt removing his twin blade Six had given him as a present and snapped his arm out releasing the blade.

Six didn't move as he watched Rex's blade embed in the wall and lifted his thumb to his cheek when he felt blood sliding down his face. Rex's eye widened as he turned Six to face him "Sorry I didn't think it was that close and thought you would move out the way." He pressed his gloved fingers to the small cut and watched Six closely. Rex focused on his mouth or eyebrows because when he had his shades on that was the only way he could tell what Six was feeling. He took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around Rex's wrist "You always expect others to react when you needed to think more carefully." Six watched Rex run his tongue over his teeth before the younger man pulled back.

He dropped his arms and slid them in his back pockets "What is that supposed to mean" when Six turned away he smacked his lover in his shoulder blade "Just because you're in a pissy mood doesn't give you the right to take it out on me." He stepped back, feet taking a battle stance when Six turned and he smirked when his lover curled his lip. Six narrowed his eyes "You think I'm going to hurt you." When Rex lowered his arms to his mid chest, he felt his temper spike and took a step forward making Rex take one back.

Rex knew he was winding Six up but if the older man wouldn't tell him what was wrong, then he would get it out of him in others ways "Didn't say you would did I?" he took another step back when Six took one forward. Six caught himself and turned after working out what Rex's was up to and moved to his weapons "You needed to leave." He moved sideways dodging the smaller man's fist then turned sweeping his leg out knocking Rex to the floor. He bit back at groan of frustration when Six looked down at him and swung his leg out but Six stepped back so he flipped up and swung his fist, his eyes widened when he heard the smack.

Six blinked twice as Rex stood before him kind of shocked and took a deep breath; it wasn't every day someone got the drop on him. Rex twisted his fingers "You ok I didn't mean too." He growled when Six moved passed him towards the door, he slammed his hand against the wall and locked the room. Six watched bluish/ white line vine across the walls as the door sealed shut, the design was to make it looked like a room without doors. He faced Rex "Again you expected me to move out the way, not that if you hit me what would happen." Six crossed his arms when Rex shed his jacket and gloves.

"Fine you want me to think and react I will" he shed his boots until he stood in his bare feet "If I win you tell me what's wrong." Rex moved closer and took a fighting stance. Six walked forward "I will win anyway so what is that point." He stepped to the side when Rex swung at him by didn't expect the kick to his upper back. Rex smirked when Six stepped forward from the momentum of his kick "You want to be a bitch about this then you do that but I'm not as stupid as you seem to think." He ducked then tried to grab Six's calf but the older man brought his leg back and hooked Rex's neck and again put him on the floor.

Six raised an eyebrow "I aint being no bitch and while you may think you're it, anybody could kick your ass, even a little school girl." He stepped back and slammed his foot down on Rex's arm trapping it against the floor. Rex smirked before whimpering and when Six faulted he struck and slammed his knee in the back of Six's and quickly climbed to his feet then pushed the older man to the floor pressing down with his foot between Six's shoulder blades "Bitch." He winched when Six's leg slammed into his back knocking him forward.

He twisted Rex's arm behind his back as he came over him "School girl." Six tightened his grip making Rex go still before letting him up. Rex stretched his arm out then lunged at his boyfriend before pulling back as Six moved forward and side stepped Six's arm to raise his elbow and smack it into Six's temple. Six's glasses dropped to the floor in two pieces but he didn't stop, he grabbed Rex's elbow and pushed down on pressure point making Rex cry out and recoil his arm. Six wrapped his arm around Rex's neck "Wow for all of 3 seconds you blindsided me but I could snap your neck in 2 seconds." He pushed Rex forward as he released him.

Rex grabbed the wall to correct his balance and looked over his shoulder at Six, he was being a right bastard and Rex was fed up. He turned and moved to stand before Six, his eyes trailed over his lover's body and locked on a scar which was on Six's lower abdomen on his right side. Six tilted his head when Rex fist by passed his face but saw the younger man smirk before placing his hand on the back of his neck and push him down as Rex's left knees slammed into his stomach. Rex heard Six let out a breath and clasped his hands together before slamming them on the back of Six's neck and shoulders sending him crashing to the floor.

Six rested his forehead against the floor and inhaled while counting to 5 in his head, so Rex had put him on the floor didn't mean he won. He turned his head slightly and slammed his fist against Rex's left knee hearing his lover cry out as his knee locked; Six grabbed his hand and squeezed the skin between Rex's finger and thumb. Rex felt his tongue swell as bile rose in his throat, so Six wanted to use pressure points well then that was fine with him. He slammed his foot down on Six's and twisted his foot as he tipped his weight back into Six who hissed and wrapped his arms around Rex's torso.

He maintained his hold on Rex as the slammed against the floor and lifted his legs wrapping them over Rex's, making sure to tuck his feet under Rex's heel and ankle joint, then slid his hands to grip the younger man's biceps and pulled his arms back. Rex cried out as he arched his back at the hold Six had on him, if he dropped his back he would tear a muscle but he needed to drop his back to ease the pain. He panted then slid his hands over Six's stomach and down but the older man gripped him tighter causing him to arch more to lessen the pain.

Six tutted "That's fighting dirty." He lifted his head and sank his teeth into Rex's shoulder.

He bit back a cry thinking about how he was going to get out of this without tearing a muscles, he either hurt Six or waited till the older man released him. Rex decided on the for rather than the latter and lifted his head when Six dropped his back and smashed their heads together before rolling off Six when he was released. Six rolled to the side and groaned rubbing at his forehead where Rex connected with him and felt the younger man straddle him as he grabbed the pressure point at the joint where his shoulder and neck met. Rex smirked down at Six "I fight to win and will use any means necessary." He lowered his chest to Six's and ran his tongue over the older man's bottom lip before rolling his hips and groaning.

Six grabbed the hem of Rex's t-shirt and lifted it off when Rex held his arms up then smirk "I couldn't agree more baby." He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Rex's upper chest and pressed his right calf into the left side of Rex's neck slamming him to the floor till they rested on their sides. Rex face right while Six faced the left side of the room. Rex felt his breath leave him and whined when Six bit his thigh then bent his leg at the knee before swinging it forward and smacking Six in the face with the top of his foot.

Six tasted blood and spat as he braced himself on the floor, he looked at Rex from the corner of his eye and saw the teen rub the knee Six punched earlier. Rex panted and watched Six who climbed to his feet, he was more slow climbing to his and saw Six wipe blood from his lip "Catch you a daft one did I?" he smirked and moved his right leg back as he raised his fist. Six raised an eyebrow "Yet you're the one who has a sweat on and I'm perfectly fine" he walked around Rex in a wide arc "Feeling tired already." Six fake lunged and Rex nearly fell for it but pulled back in time.

He lowered his fist "I got more energy then you could ever have" Rex raised one eyebrow and smirked "And that not the nanites it just because I'm younger." He blocked Six's leg with his hands and pushed it down as he raised his knee into Six's stomach. Six stepped back "I have years of training under my belt" he trailed his eyes down Rex and noticed he favoured his left knee "I have taught myself patience and built up my stamina" he stepped forward cautiously "You fall asleep after sex not me." When Rex blushed he struck.

Rex turned and raised his arm ready to slam it back into Six when the other man punched him in the shoulder blade, making his arm drop dead as he was pushed against the wall. Six tightened his hand in Rex's hair as he pressed against his lover "I know your weakness before you strike" he sucked on Rex's nape for a moment "That will get you hurt or killed." Six eased his hold. Rex went lax "So this is about earlier you didn't like the way I took it down" when he felt Six relax he pushed off the wall and knocked his lovers back "Appearances can be deceiving."

Six caught Rex's leg in the crook of his arm and grabbed his the younger man's side and slammed him against the wall "Only if you make it" he pressed their hips together when Rex bent his leg over his arm "And I know I hurt you with your knee." Six held his head back when Rex cupped his face. He panted as he looked Six in his brown eyes "I fight how I fight when there's a problem there's you" Rex pulled Six's head to his "Why are you angry about that" he brushed their lips "I know when the odds are against me." Rex parted his lips when Six's tongue traced flicked over his lips.

Six pressed Rex more firmly against the wall as he brought their bodies flush, he slanted his mouth over his lover's when Rex tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Rex stood on his tip toes as Six pressed against him and groaned when his other leg was raised higher "Six." He whispered his lover's name and sank his hands into the older man's hair. He broke their kiss "Rex you play games and fighting for your life or someone else's isn't a game" Six sucked on the younger man's lip "Yet you treat it as if it is." He frowned and bit down.

Rex gasped and pulled his head back to watch Six "Your use strategy and that's basically the same."

He shook his head "It's different—" but Rex cut him off.

"No it isn't you plan to win and I play to win" he brushed his thumb over Six's cheek bone "I'm 17 and this is the way I do things but when it gets too much, your there." He frowned when Six lowered his leg and stepped back. This was his point entirely "You rely on me but what happens when I'm not there does someone have to die" he caught Rex's fist "Before you take notices." Six slammed the younger man's fist against the wall. Rex lifted his knee forcing Six back but it only gave him time to kick the older man in his shoulder "You think I play with people's lives and I don't take this seriously." Rex ducked Six's arm and pushed both hands against the firm muscles of his lover's chest.

Six watched Rex glare and clench his fist "When I can't cure a person it rips another piece of my heart apart" he stepped back when Six tried to grab him and slapped at his hands "That person has a family, kids, a wife or loved ones and yet there no cure for them" he slammed his hand against the wall and released the locks on the door "And I fight to save them but if I think of them as people then the stakes change." Rex dropped his eyes to the floor before shaking his head. He swallowed past the lump in his throat "I can think of it any other way or it will break me." He looked Six in the eyes before turning to leave.

He pushed Rex away from the door and dodge his punch "Yet you mess about and show off." he caught Rex's leg and twisted forcing the younger man to flip or suffer a broken leg. He placed his hands on the floor and licked his dry lips "It's how I fight if they see a target then they can find someone else." Rex pulled his leg forward till Six let go and rested on his knees. Six dropped to his hunches and balanced on the balls of his feet behind Rex "You don't need to" he caught Rex's elbow "Get in" Six pushed Rex forward "Get out, end of." Six smacked Rex's leg away when the younger man stretched and swung it at him.

He moved back on his hands and feet with Six following on his knees and hands, Rex felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Six who reminded him of a prowling beast "It's not that simple and you know it." His back hit the wall. Six rested his hands either side of Rex's thighs "It nothing more complicated than that or you wouldn't be arguing with me." He gripped Rex's under his knees and pulled until the younger man was flat on his back underneath him. Rex pushed Six over till he sat above him "I fight how I fight if you don't like it deal with it." He pushed up and stepped over Six towards the door.

Six growled and snapped his fingers around Rex's ankle and tugged causing the younger man to lose balance and fall forward, he came over Rex pressing his lips against the heated flesh of his neck before whispering "I was trying but you came looking for me" he sank his teeth into the tanned flesh of Rex. He gasped when Six bit down hard and moved his hips back "You're afraid I'll get hurt." Rex broke off into a whimpered when Six drew blood; he stretched his arm out and curled his fingers against the floor while he tucked the other one under his chest.

Six ran his tongue over the mark "Your reckless and often come away with an injury even if it is a small one" he rolled his hips when Rex's pressed his ass back against him "I just needed you to be more careful." Six groaned as he trailed his lips over Rex's shoulders. He dropped his head and brung his other hand down to his side using them to push against Six, Rex felt his breath quicken when Six pressed even harder against him.

This was different to the other times he and Six had made love; it was almost rough with an edge of anger in Six's actions.

He moaned and lifted his hips slightly when Six pulled his trousers down his hips to rest half way down his thigh. Rex couldn't pull his knees under him because Six wouldn't let him up, all he could do was spread his trapped thigh as wide as he could and push his hips backwards. He felt his breathe catch when Six pressed between his cheeks hot and hard. He knew this was going to be rough and that he should pull back but Six couldn't he needed Rex with a furious desire; Six rocked his hips forward pressing into Rex's heated flesh. Six didn't have lube so he was just going to use his cum that was bubbling in his balls as he rubbed against his partner to slick Rex up then fuck the man beneath him raw.

Rex panted as Six thrust against him and closed his eyes when a hand wrapped around his hard weeping length and fist him tightly before stroking. He tried to lift his chest up but Six's held him down as the man nibbled at his ear while whispering heated words of promise, Rex bit down on his lip at the idea of Six fucking him they had made love but never fucked and he imagined it was going to be rough and sweaty. Six groaned as Rex came into his hand, he lifted it and stroked his own cock feeling his climax raising and made sure the head of his cock was pressed against Rex's entrance as he cum. Rex curled his arm around his head, loving the feeling of Six cumming between his cheeks and tried to hide his blush.

Six couldn't wait and only prepared Rex with his fingers for three minutes before he pushed in and when Rex tensed he groaned "Relax." But even as he said the words he continued to push in. Rex lifted his head and parted his lips feeling the burn as Six slid into him, he arched his back when Six thrust to the hilt and bit him again. His breathing was quick "Ngh…Si—" he found his words cut off when Six pressed his forearm to his mouth, Rex did the only thing he could think of and bit down loving Six's hiss but moaned when the older man pulled out. Six pulled out till only his head was still inside Rex then thrust forward slamming their hips together and dropped his head to Rex's shoulder "Fuck."

He sucked at Six's arm but bit down again when the man thrust into him, Rex opened his eyes not realizing he closed them when he tasted blood. He pulled back from Six's arm then froze as his hips rocked back when Six thrust forward and felt his lover hit his sweet spot "Six." It was a desperate plea. Six slid his hand to Rex's hip and gripped him with a bruising force as he thrust faster, he could feel the pleasure mounting but knew he wanted more. He wanted Rex screaming his name until the younger man's voice broke and he was spent, sweaty and shaking on the floor his body covered by Six's marks.

Rex dropped his head against Six's fore arm as the man thrust became faster, the most he could do was make little sounds every time Six hit his spot and knew the older man wouldn't have to touch him to get him off. Rex could feel his climax racing through his veins and when Six gripped his hips lifting them higher; he tensed and cried out loudly "Six." Rex whimpered as he felt Six cum inside him but the older man just pulled out and flipped him over before bracing his body over him. Six swallowed Rex's groan as he slid back in when he claimed his mouth and groaned himself at how tight Rex's was around him.

He watched Six with pleasure hazed eye and arched his back when the older man pinched his nipple roughly. Six sank his teeth into Rex's neck when the younger man arched, he bit down harder when Rex's nails raked at his back and those legs locked around him. He sank his fingers into Six's hair as he pressed his lips to the heated flesh before him muffling his cries when he found his head yanked back. Six tightened his hold in Rex's hair "I want to hear you." He ran his tongue up the column of Rex's neck to nip at his chin before kissing him savagely. Rex's hips bucked as he sucked on Six's tongue, he felt sweat bead on his skin as Six cupped his ass with both hands and slammed into him, he knew rough wasn't simple and sweet but this remained him of animals rutting.

Six heard Rex's moan his name and bit down on the nipple between his lips and squeezed the younger man's ass harder as he thrust into him. Rex felt his hand trying to find something to hold on too but could only curl his fingers digging his nails in, leaving angry red welts over the older man's back "Six" he sucked at Six shoulder and whimpered "Slow down…I" it was too much he felt his climax rising again even faster than the last time. Six kneaded Rex's ass and pulled the cheeks slightly apart and thrust roughly against him, he heard Rex's plea but couldn't slow down he had to have Rex right here and now. To feel his skins against his own and Rex's cries in his ears "Rex."

He turned his head pressing his cheek against Six's face as his lover buried his face in his neck "I'm…" he panted and pressed his lips to Six ear, his lips parted as he felt his muscle tense. Rex arched his back "SI..." his voice broke as he clutched the older man tightly "…X." his body jerked against Six's. He groaned at Rex's voice in his ear and felt his hips buck when the boy's muscles clamped down on his cock and squeezed tightly. Six whispered into Rex's neck "Love you." He voice was like gravel as sweat coated his skin lightly, he pulled back to see thick white ropes of cum covering his and Rex's stomachs and chests.

Rex closed his eyes when Six slipped free and when the older man leant over him for a kiss, he broke it when he felt something smack against his hip. He groaned at the sight of Six's cock coated in cum but still very hard "What are you doing." Rex moaned when Six jerked him onto his lap and their chests slapped together. Six gripped Rex's ass and pulled his cheeks apart slightly as he pressed back in watching Rex groan and bit down on his lip "I need you" he dropped his head to place sucking kisses on Rex's salty skin "Ride me." He groaned when Rex's lifted his hips to drop back down.

God there was something strangely erotic about Six's plea and Rex found himself pushing Six to lay back.

Six slid his hands up Rex's thigh as the younger man placed his hands over his abs and lifted his hips before dropping them slowly back down, he hissed and gripped Rex's cock stroking slowly. His lungs laboured for breath but Rex couldn't take enough in, he didn't know if it was the way Six's was looking at him or the fact he was riding his lover but he groaned when Six smeared his pre-cum around his pulsing length. There was nothing better than seeing Rex's muscles flex as he fucked himself on Six's cock, he lifted his hips when the younger man pushed down and watched Rex's eyes slip close as his red swollen lips parted on a moan while leaning back.

Rex placed his hands on Six's thighs and rolled his hips down when his lover pushed up and tipped his head back at the feeling of Six sliding deeper. He couldn't describe what he was feeling but the most he could think was highly sexual, Rex and Six hadn't don't this before and at first Rex felt a little shy being on top but soon forgot with the way Six was looking at him. Six twisted his hand on the stroke up Rex's cock then hissed when Rex's muscles tightened on him "Rex." He stroked faster as the younger man leaned forward to drop their chest together. Six sucked on Rex's bottom lip as their hips snapped together, he could feel his climax fast approaching again but knew even as sweat slicked their skin that he had to have more.

He gripped Six's shoulders and felt his body tense; Rex arched his back panting into Six's mouth as the older man bit down on his lip. Six released Rex's lip when his lover whined and he tasted blood; he pulled his hand from Rex's cock and gripped his hips as he felt Rex's muscles clamped down on his cock. He dropped his weight against Six feeling spent and tucked his head under the other man's chin "I promise I'll be more careful." Rex lifted his head when Six pressed two fingers under his chin and looked at his lover. Six rolled them over still inside of Rex and very much still hard "Good." He hated the idea of Rex being hurt; he dipped his head to suck at the hot column of neck before him when nails bit into his back.

"Six" Rex waited till his lover looked him in the eyes "Promise" he didn't need to say the rest of the words Six understood and when the older man kissed whispering "Promise." Into his mouth he sighed. Six smirked when Rex groaned as he rocked his hips "Not again." But he rocked his hips again feeling his smirk grow when Rex's hips rocked in answer "Yes again." Six licked the blood from Rex's lip as the younger man pulled him closer.

He would always want and need Rex with every part of him and if they did it 500 times it would never be enough.

Dr. Holiday glanced at the clock it read 12:52 am wondering where Rex was, she knew he went to find Six but after he was supposed to come back for a few test but so far he was a no show. She moved towards the small control panel in her office and keyed in a code to view Six's training room only to feel her face heat at what she saw and slammed her hand down to close the feed.

But it was already burned in her brain: Six's mouth was fastened to Rex's throat as the younger man's hand clutched at Six's firm ass cheeks as they moved against each other.

Six opened his eyes when a cold draft swept through the room it was then he realized the alarm sounding through Providence signalling an EVO attack, he tightened his arm around Rex who pressed his face to his chest and continued to sleep through it. Six's watched Dr. Holiday enter the room with her eyes closed taking slow steps forward with one hand held out in front of her "What are you doing."

Dr. Holiday tensed "I need Rex." She waited but when all she heard was a sigh and Six repeating the younger man's name she rolled her eyes "He's probably in a cathartic state from your behaviour."

Six raised an eyebrow "And how would you."

The doctor blushed "The room smells of sex" she coughed "You don't need to be a doctor to figure that out Six." When he just hummed she chucked a blanket in their general direction and turned back to the door "I'll tell Knight you've both caught a cold." And with that the door shut behind her.

Rex rolled onto his back and flattened his palm against the floor and sealed the door "Tell Knight to kiss my ass." And tucked himself back against Six who covered them with the blanket.

"I don't think so it's my ass."

Rex pressed his lips to Six's chest as the older man pulled him closer, the world could wait just this once for now it was just him and Six "Hey Six lets have another smack down soon."

Six tightened his arm around Rex "I'll still kick your ass."

Rex snorted and replied "You're on."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I've missed any more mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
